carrieunderwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Tune Into the 2017 ACM Awards, April 2
It's officially April, which means it's time for another year of the Academy of Country Music Awards. The 52nd annual ACM Awards will air live on Sunday night from the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. The show will be hosted by country stars Dierks Bentley and Luke Bryan once again. Keith Urban, Miranda Lambert, and Tim McGraw are among the most-nominated artists for the night. Carrie Underwood will be returning to the ACM stage this year, as well. She is up for Female Vocalist of the Year, for her Platinum-certified, chart-topping album Storyteller, which was released back in 2015. Underwood scored four number one hits with that album - "Smoke Break", "Church Bells", "Heartbeat", and most recently, "Dirty Laundry." Last year Underwood rocked the ACM stage with her explosive performance of "Church Bells" in 2016. This year she will be performing with Keith Urban, on their collaborative single "The Fighter", the latest single from Urban's album Ripcord. Carrie and Keith will be competing against each other in the Entertainer of the Year category. Underwood is the only female artist nominated this year for the top prize. The list of those nominees are: Florida - Georgia Line Jason Aldean Luke Bryan Keith Urban Carrie Underwood Determining the winner of that category will not be easy. Florida-Georgia Line definitely have the fan support, but they lack the amount of positive critical support that more established artists like Aldean and Bryan will get, so they are least likely to win the award. That leaves us with Aldean, Bryan, Urban, and Underwood. Aldean won in 2015, making him a strong contender for a repeat victory. However, Luke Bryan won in 2012 AND 2014 - giving him a slight edge over Aldean. Underwood has won the award twice in her career - 2009 and 2010, but that was when the category was fan-voted. Carrie will have to rely on critic support and strong support from the board of ACM voters. She has never had trouble gaining favor with her massive crowds of fans, but critics have been a little tougher to win over. In 2016 she played to one million fans on the Storyteller Tour - and she sold out shows in arenas like Madison Square Garden and Staples Center in L.A. Despite the fact that Underwood has brought country music to a level of exposure around the world, following in the footsteps of the greats like Reba McEntire or Shania Twain, she has always had mixed response with voters. Who can forget the upset that happened at last year's CMA Awards? Carrie was posed to win Entertainer of the Year after a massively-successful and well-deserved year, and then - Garth Brooks walked away the winner. The fact that Carrie is a woman works both in her favor and against her. Some country music voters don't like to see too many women win the big honors. Considering a woman hasn't won since 2011 - that was Taylor Swift, before she went pop - the time is right for a female to win this year. However, Carrie is still the only female, which is not a good sign for country female artists in general. Women in country have had to fight for recognition for years. But, if there's anyone who could pull off a win, it would be Carrie. She became the first female artist to win the Entertainer trophy twice - in the history of ever. Can she make it 3 times? It's important not to get your hopes up, but with her powerhouse vocals, inspiring fashion, and charming personality, we believe Carrie stands a strong chance this year. Tune into the ACM Awards, Sunday April 2nd, only on CBS. Category:Blog posts